1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tree-removing equipment, and more particularly, to a tree-removing device designed for mounting on a conventional land vehicle, such as a tractor or bulldozer having a bulldozer-type blade fitted with a power blade for cutting the roots of a tree and a tree jack for levering the tree from the ground after the roots are cut. The power blade is characterized by a frame pivoted to one end of the bulldozer blade and seating a vertically-adjustable blade carrier internally fitted with a hydraulically-operated blade which may be extended into the ground from the blade carrier to cut the roots of the tree by operation of the bulldozer. The tree jack includes a jack frame pivoted to the bulldozer blade and a mast extensibly attached to the jack frame, which jack frame is fitted at one end with a foot for engaging the tree. The extending end of the mast is fitted with a hydraulically-operated stabilizing arm for engaging the tree and a pair of hydraulic cylinders extend between the bulldozer and the mast for causing the mast to pivot, thereby jacking the tree from the earth by operation of the jack foot.
One of the problems encountered in the lumber industry, as well as general purpose clearing of trees from land, is that of quickly, efficiently and safely removing the trees from the land. The problem is particularly acute under circumstances where it is desirable not only to remove the trees, but also the stumps and roots. The stumps and roots of trees must be removed from land in order to utilize the land for many types of structures, paving the land or other applications where stumps and roots are prohibitive for optimum land use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various tree-removing equipment and devices are known in the art. Typical of these devices are bulldozers with cutting blades and tractors with pincer-type devices designed to engage a tree approximately at ground level and by means of hydraulic pressure, operate a pair of pincers to cut the tree at that point, leaving the stump in the ground. Another technique includes using a bulldozer and a trackhoe. The trackhoe is used to dig around the trees and push them over. The bulldozer then moves the fallen trees and levels the ground. The stump may then be removed by bulldozers, stump cutters and alternative equipment known to those skilled in the art. Typical of devices used in such stump and small tree removal is the root ripping attachment for bulldozers detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,626,468, dated Jan. 27, 1953, to Dobrinich, Jr. The device includes a bulldozer fitted with an arm and a cutting blade attached to the arm, wherein the cutting blade can be extended into the ground and forward operation of the bulldozer effects cutting or ripping of the roots of the tree. A device for uprooting tree stumps is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,761, dated Mar. 30, 1982, to Hedblom. The apparatus includes a vehicle, an arm carried by the vehicle and a tool attached to the arm, for engaging a stump. The tool includes two members movable relative to each other when the tool has been located in uprooting position relative to the stump. One of the members is adapted to rest against the ground while the tool lifts the stump by means of the relative movement of the members. U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,734, dated Dec. 31, 1968, to G. W. McConnell, details a "Subsurface Cutter Attachment For A Bulldozer". The attachment includes two upstanding frame members that are spaced in parallel relationship. Rearwardly-extending hooks are attached to the frame members, along with a rearwardly-extending spur. A cutter blade extends between the lower ends of the frame members and the forward edge of the cutter blade and the forward edges of the lower portion of the frame members are sharpened for cutting and reducing drag. Hooks and the spurs are arranged in such a manner that the attachment can be operatively engaged with or detached from a bulldozer blade upon proper movements of the bulldozer blade. U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,724, dated Apr. 16, 1968, to W. A. Jones, Jr., details a "Tree Pusher Attachment For Bulldozers". The attachment includes a bulldozer blade extending horizontally in front of the tractor or a bulldozer by means of pusher beams attached at the forward ends to the blade and connected at the rearward ends to the frame of the tractor for pivotal movement on a horizontal transverse axis. The tree pusher attachment includes a second pair of pusher beams pivoted at the rearward ends respectively, to the first pusher beams on a horizontal transverse axis and extending forwardly of the bulldozer blade, to rest on the upper edge thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,286, to P. J. Walls, details a "Transportable Lifter" for use in raising and transporting such objects as rocks, stumps or trees. The device is attached to a tractor, a bulldozer or like land vehicle and includes a beam adapted for attachment to the vehicle, a pivot adjacent to one end of the beam, a cranked lever mounted on the pivot, a fulcrum block pivoted to the cranked lever between the pivot and one end of the cranked lever and a mechanism for applying a turning force to the other end of the cranked lever. The fulcrum block is adapted to rest on the ground when the toe of the cranked lever is contacted with the ground, such that the toe may be raised by depressing the heel of the cranked lever. A "Combined Scarifying and Digging Attachment for Bulldozers" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,651, dated Jan. 5, 1954, to J. P. Woodward. The device includes a guide frame mounted directly on the blade assembly of a bulldozer and adapted to provide a track way for multiple rollers mounted at opposite ends of a stiffener frame assembly extending transversely of the guide frame. A series of digging tines are mounted on the stiffener frame assembly and are adjustable upwardly or downwardly, due to the rollable mounting of the stiffener frame assembly on the guide frame. U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,693, dated Aug. 2, 1994, to Severeid, details a "Tractor Mounted Implement For Removing Tree Stumps and the Like Buried in the Ground". The implement includes at least two components pivotally joined to form an articulating structure that shifts from a retracted position to an extended position upon forward movement of the tractor. The structure has a first end pivotally coupled to the tractor and a second end rigidly attached to a forked structure. The forked structure is disposed to engage a buried object and the tractor is then moved in a forward direction, causing the articulating components to shift from a retracted position to an extended position. As the articulating structure shifts to the extended position, the tines of the fork structure are lifted and rotated to lift the buried object.
It is an object of this invention to provide a tree-removing device for attachment to a conventional bulldozer, tractor or other land vehicle, which device includes a power blade for cutting the roots of a tree and a tree jack for levering the tree from the earth after the roots are cut by the power blade.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved tree-removing device which is characterized by a bulldozer-type blade adapted for mounting on a bulldozer, tractor or other mobile equipment and further including an extensible power blade and tree jack mounted on the bulldozer blade for initially cutting the roots of a tree and subsequently jacking the tree from the ground after the roots are cut.
Still another object of this invention is provided in a new and improved tree-removing device or apparatus which includes a specially designed bulldozer-type blade for mounting on a bulldozer, tractor or other land vehicle, which bulldozer-type blade is fitted on one end with an extensible and pivoting power blade and in the center thereof with an extensible and pivoting tree jack, for initially cutting the roots of the tree around the tree by operation of the power blade and subsequently jacking or levering the tree from the ground by operation of the tree jack.